Deep Emotions
by JC-zala
Summary: A one-shot fic about the characters' thoughts and feelings toward their love ones. Pairings: AthrunxCagalli, KiraxLacus.


JC: One shot fic… Mainly about Athrun & Cagalli and Kira & Lacus. Please read and hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Deep Emotions**

**Kira's POV**

_She was my best friend's fiancée. She was a songstress, an idol, and a celebrity. Her influence was even greater than the chairman's. She was kind, caring, and most of all beautiful. She has long silky pink hair and clear crystal blue eyes. She looked like an angel or more like a goddess. She went into war to stop it at all cost, to prevent more bloodshed. She was strong and held high hopes for all Naturals and Coordinators. As the commander of the Eternal ship, she led the troops into the battle at Jachin Due. I fought alongside with her as the Freedom Pilot. Without her help, I would have died a long time ago. After the war she stayed with me at the orphanage. She loved me but I never returned her feelings. As I still loved someone else and that was Fllay Alster, she died in the war and left me devastated. Now she's all in the past, I'm living a new life with Lacus. My heart belongs to the pink princess and I love her very much. _

**End**

Kira Yamato, age 20, also known as the Freedom Pilot and ultimate coordinator lived peacefully in a mansion taking care of orphans. Lacus, the pink princess was outside watching the children play. Kira watched them from the terrace. He stared out at the ocean as he saw birds flying over it. Tori, his mechanical bird, perched on his shoulder. Kira greeted his little friend and turned his attention at the clear blue waters again.

Cagalli Yula Attha, the head representative of ORB, was busy working in her office. She worked non-stop everyday, trying her best to satisfy the ideals of her country. Athrun Zala, her bodyguard and a retired FAITH member of ZAFT, was at her side watching her work. He served her coffee as he noticed that she was getting sleepy. She sighed and leaned her head on the table. Athrun placed a hand on his shoulder. Cagalli stared at her worried fiancé. She touched his hand and smiled at him. He knew that she was a strong girl. She was determined to work hard as the representative. Athrun was the source of her encouragement. She stared filing up the written reports.

**Athrun's POV**

_The first time I met her, she tried to kill me and of course I defended myself. I almost stabbed her with a knife until she screamed. I realized that she was just a helpless girl. Stubborn, yes but she appears to be very cute. We're gone through a lot of things together. She even saved me from Genesis. I was prepared to die as I self-destruct my Justice Gundam. I was ready to do that in order to destroy what my father created. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be alive so I'm very grateful. She told me that the biggest battle of all is to live and that's so true. _

_I really admire her. She's not like other girls. She wasn't really dainty and calm like Lacus. Not really energetic and outgoing like Lunamaria Hawke or shy and girlish like Meyrin. She's definitely doesn't act like Mia either. Cagalli was a very stubborn girl. She was impatient but she's not afraid to speak out her mind. She was honest with her feelings. Though she has a tomboy appearance, she looks beautiful wearing dresses. Cagalli Yula Attha was the daughter of Lord Uzumi and the twin sister of my best friend. She's the princess of ORB, the symbol of victory. The people of ORB looked up to her. The blonde girl was also a great mobile suit pilot of the Strike Rouge then the Akatsuki. She did well in the battle of Jachin Due as well as the last war. She's really not like other girls and that's what makes her unique. _

**End**

It was now 6 o'clock in the evening. Cagalli has finally finished with her work. Even thought it was still early, her eyes felt heavy. She was even to weak and sleepy to walk to the car. Athrun held her straight and guided her towards his vehicle. Cagalli stepped in and leaned back on her seat. Athrun went over to the other side and hopped on as well. He started the car. He glanced at his passenger only to see that she was already asleep. He smiled at her. She looked adorable when she's sleeping. They took off to the open road. Athrun kept his eyes on the road. The chilling winds blew passed his face and hair. The moon's light reflected his dark blue hair. He noticed that there were a lot of stars. The bright shining stars remind him of his homeland, PLANT. He missed his life there but he was happier being with the one he loves and that would be the blonde girl beside him.

Suddenly, a black cat appeared on the road. Athrun turned the wheel and the car head straight towards a post. The car crashed into the post. Athrun bumped his head hard on the wheel and blood started leaking out. He felt his head but he noticed that the car was moving. He saw that it was at the edge of a cliff. The blue-haired coordinator turned at Cagalli. Her eyes were still close but as he looked at her closely, she was also bleeding. He reached for Cagalli and pulled her to him. He embraced her. The car started tilting towards the edge. Athrun gritted his teeth and held Cagalli much tighter. He opened the door and jumped off the car with the princess. The car finally fell to its doom. Athrun sat on the ground, catching his breathe. Cagalli was still in his arms. They both had head injuries. Athrun's vision became a blur. He pulled out the cell phone from his pocket and called Kira.

"Please answer the phone, Kira." Athrun thought.

"Hello This is Kira… Who is this?" Kira asked.

"It's Athrun… Listen Kira we need help." Athrun replied. "Cagalli and I had a car accident."

"What! Where are you right now?" Kira questioned.

Athrun gave the location to Kira. The ultimate coordinator hung up and dialed. He called the hospital for an ambulance. Lacus came in bringing new flowers for the vase. Kira just passed by her and went to the door. Before he opened the door, he was confronted by the pink princess.

"Kira, what's the matter?" Lacus asked.

"Athrun just called… He and Cagalli had an accident." Kira told her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm coming with you Kira." Lacus said.

Kira and Lacus rode the car and quickly took off. Meanwhile Athrun was trying his best to stay awake despite his head injury. He gently brushed through Cagalli's gold locks. Her eyes were still close, she was not even aware to what happened. Athrun hoped that Kira would hurry. He was getting weak and he couldn't take much more of the pain in his head. Cagalli's face was bloody so he wiped it off with a cloth. A drop of blood fell to her forehead. It was blood coming from Athrun.

"Kira, where are you?" Athrun murmured.

He fell on his back as his vision darkened. He has finally lost consciousness but still he didn't let go of the representative.

The next day, Athrun found himself in a hospital bed. He touched his head and felt a bandage around it. He sat up and glanced around the room. He saw another bed. Cagalli was on that bed still asleep. He sighed in relief. Kira and Lacus entered the room.

"Athrun, I'm glad to see you're awake." Kira started.

"Are you all right now?" Lacus asked.

"I'm fine. How about Cagalli?" Athrun replied.

"She's still asleep but the doctor said that she's fine." Lacus said.

**Athrun's POV**

_I'm glad that she's okay. I was so worried last night. I even thought that we wouldn't make it. Thanks to Kira and Lacus, we were saved. That was really an unfortunate accident but I faced even greater danger than that. I can say the same thing for Cagalli. She was asleep the whole time so I can guess that she's going to ask a lot of questions when she wakes up. _

_It still makes me sad though. Instead of protecting Cagalli, I managed to injure her with my careless driving. I'm such a fool. I can't forgive myself if anything worse happens to Cagalli. I don't know if I can go on without her. She means everything to me. _

**End**

"Kira, I'm sorry for all this." Athrun apologized.

"Huh? Don't worry it's not your fault." Kira replied. "It was an accident."

Miriallia Hawe, a war photographer, came in and greeted them.Kira and Lacus were going back to the mansion for a while to get some things for Athrun and Cagalli. So they asked Milly to watch them and she was happy to do it.

"Thanks for coming." Kira said.

"No problem." Milly winked.

Kira and Lacus started walking through the hospital hallways. They held each others hand. People passing by can't help but noticed them. The people thought of them as a married couple. Lacus slightly blushed at his. She leaned her head on Kira's shoulder and continued walking. Kira smiled at the pink princess.

**Kira's POV**

_Look how beautiful she is now. She's becomes more and more beautiful each day. By the look on her face I can tell that she's worried about my twin sister. I was feeling the same way as well. Cagalli's my twin sister no doubt. I don't know who the older one is but I'm guessing that it's me. She has a different personality but a good heart like mine. When I compare her to our real mom, she just looks like her only Cagalli's hair is shorter and blonde. We have facial similarities but the hair color and eyes are different. What bothers me the most that she's a Natural and I'm a coordinator. I know some people would say that it's impossible to have a sibling that is not your own kind. Our father made it possible… Cagalli is a strong girl so I'm sure she's going to be fine._

**End**

Athrun was able to stand so he went to Cagalli. He gently rubbed his hand on her soft face. Cagalli triggered a little movement. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Athrun. She tried to get up but she got a little dizzy. As she touched her head she noticed that she was wearing a bandage. Cagalli could see that Athrun was wearing one as well. She was confused. Athrun told her to rest for a while. She lay back in bed and stared at Athrun.

"What happened to us Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

"When I was driving you home, we had an accident." Athrun told her. "Kira and Lacus brought us here in the hospital."

"I don't remember." Cagalli said.

"That's because you were asleep the whole time." Athrun said.

He placed his hand on her head. He tilted her head towards his chest. Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise and she started blushing. Athrun apologized to her. She wondered what he was sorry about. He made her look at him. He touched her smooth face as he stared into those golden brown eyes. Cagalli smiled and understood what he felt. She figured out that he blamed himself for the accident. She sighed in relief. The princess raised an eyebrow at him and started poking him on the chest with her finger.

"Athrun Zala, it's not your fault." Cagalli spoke.

"But Cagalli…" Athrun said.

"It's not your fault okay? Don't be too hard on yourself." Cagalli told him.

**Cagalli's POV**

_Athrun is just so darn nice and caring. It's not his fault about what happened but still he felt guilty. I don't know what runs in his mind. I can see that Athrun is really worried about me. I'm happy to know that I'm special to him. He's the one I truly love here in my heart. We've been a lot together since we met. We fought together in the war, he became my bodyguard, and then we went our separated ways. He rejoined ZAFT and suddenly became a member of FAITH. I was so surprised to find out that he enlisted for the military again. Well, past is past now and that's all behind me. What matter's now, is the present. He made a promise to me that he'll protect me. He always did a good job._

_As he looks at me now, I feel so warm inside. My heart is pounding like crazy and I know that I'm blushing now. His eyes looks so deep and compassionate that makes me want to melt. I love him very much…._

**End**

After two days being confined in the hospital, Athrun and Cagalli were finally discharged. They headed back to the mansion to rest. When they got there, Cagalli quickly jumped on her bed and fell asleep. Athrun didn't want to disturb her so he covered her with a blanket. He sneaked out of the room and slowly closed the door. As Athrun turned to his side, he got startled by Kira who appeared so suddenly in front of him. Kira chuckled a bit at his best friend's reaction. He asked Athrun about Cagalli. Athrun told him that she was asleep. Kira smiled and patted Athrun on the shoulder. He walked away as he hummed "Life Goes On". He went into the garden. Lacus was already there, watering her rose bush. The garden was filled with different kinds of flowers but the white roses were Lacus' favorite.

**Kira's POV**

_She's more beautiful than all these flowers combine. She almost seems to be perfect in so many ways. Even though she was simple, she looked like a real princess. _

**End**

Lacus saw Kira and approached him. She placed a kiss on his right cheek. She suggested that they should have tea. She went inside to prepare it while Kira sat on the chair. His little robotic bird, Tori, came out and flew with the other birds in the sky. A pink haro suddenly bumped Kira on the head. Pink-chan hopped on the table and greeted Kira. The ultimate coordinator didn't pay attention to it because he was too busy feeling the pain on his head. He gently rubbed his head to ease the pain. Pink-chan kept greeting him over and over again until he became so annoying to Kira. He tried to catch Haro but it quickly jumped off the table and bounce away from him. Kira sighed in relief that it was gone. In the kitchen, Lacus was now pouring tea into two cups. She placed the cups on the tray and brought it outside. She stopped for a moment when she saw Kira. He was smiling.

**Lacus' POV**

_When I see him smiling like that, I always feel good inside. He has completely recovered from the scars of his past. He was mentally devastated during the war. He always cried. But crying doesn't mean you're weak, it really means that you're alive. I wonder what if Kira didn't see those mobile suit at Heliopolis, would he still ended in the Archangel. Will I still meet him? No one can answer that but I believe that no matter the place and time we would still have met._

**End**

Athrun was in his room looking at pictures. He first glanced at the pictures taken from the ZAFT academy. Rusty and Miguel were also there. He sighed and looked at another picture. This time it was a picture of Shinn, Luna, Meyrin, Rey and him. Luna had her one hand on top of Shinn's shoulder and had a big smile. Shinn was kind of pissed but he only smiled a little. Rey's face was serious looking while Meyrin smiled nicely. Athrun turned a page on the album. On that particular page was a picture of him and Cagalli together. There was picture of their first date, and the time they kissed at the park. Once picture caught his eyes, it was a picture of Cagalli wearing a green dress. She looked so elegant in that dress. He wondered why a princess like herself dislikes wearing dresses which really looked good on her. A knock came to his door. Athrun stood from his chair and opened the door to see Cagalli right in front of him.

"Cagalli, you want something…" Athrun asked.

"I just want to be with you." Cagalli replied.

The coordinator noticed that the princess was wearing a green sleeveless blouse and white pants. He smiled and held Cagalli's right hand. He placed a kiss on it which made the blonde princess blushed a little. He slowly closed the door behind him. His hand made his way on her waist. He pulled her closer to him.

"Where do you want to go?" Athrun asked again.

"Anywhere… Just as long your there." Cagalli told him.

Athrun thought of bringing her to the Cherry blossoms park. They both went to the car. Athrun inserted the key into the slot and started the car. Cagalli was a little anxious but she stayed quiet. As soon as they took off, Kira saw them leaving.

"I wonder where they're going." Kira thought.

Cagalli and Athrun arrived at the cherry blossoms field. Cagalli got off the car and ran towards the area. She looked up as the petals fell from the trees. It was a beautiful sight. Athrun approached her side.

"Thanks for bringing me here." Cagalli said.

"No problem…" Athrun replied.

**Cagalli's POV**

_He's so romantic. He really knows how to charm a girl that's for sure. This reminds me of the time he gave me the ring as a sign of his love. I think he's the most wonderful guy I ever met. Well Kira's nice too but he's my brother… The worst guy is surely that wimp, Yuuna. The thought of him makes me want to punch something. I can't believe I almost got married to that wannabe, a poor excuse for a guy. Comparing him to Athrun is a total waste of time since Athrun is a hundred, no a thousand times better. Okay, I should think less about him and focus my mind on Athrun._

**End**

Cagalli was about to speak to Athrun until a guy suddenly bumped into her. She fell into Athrun's arms.

"What just happened?" Cagalli asked.

The guy came back and apologized to the princess. Cagalli looked at him and told him that it was all right. The guy bowed his head and apologized again. He took off in a hurry. She was still in Athrun's arms. He made her stared at him. She was now looking at his emerald green eyes. Athrun suddenly wrapped his arms around her. Cagalli blushed even more.

"Um… Athrun… There are a lot of people here…" Cagalli told him.

"I don't care." Athrun said. "Cagalli, I love you and because of you I'm still here at this very moment. Since the day I met, my life slowly headed towards the right path. I'm really grateful to you."

"Athrun…" She spoke. "I'm also happy that you came into my life."

"You mean a lot to me… I love you so much." Athrun said.

Cagalli couldn't speak anymore since Athrun's lips were on hers. She slowly closed her eyes.

The freedom pilot dozed off while watching TV in the living room. Lacus came in and saw him. She took the remote from Kira's hand and pressed the power button. The TV turned off. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. Kira suddenly popped his eyes often. Lacus' face was very close to his. He began blushing madly. Lacus giggled a bit at his reaction. He sighed and smiled at the pink princess. He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. Lacus was now sitting on his lap. Kira brushed off her pink hair away from her face.

"You look beautiful…" Kira said.

"Kira…" Lacus said.

"I love you…" Kira told her.

Lacus eyes widened in surprise. She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. She kissed him on the lips. She broke the kiss and looked deeply into his purple eyes.

"I know… I love you too." Lacus said.

Kira, this time, gently pushed her head to deepen the kiss. Their cheeks were red but they didn't care.

**Lacus' POV**

_Kira, you will always be my strength to keep me going through life. Your love will help me gain confidence to face trials. My heart will always belong to you._

**End**

* * *

JCSo how was it? It's only a one-shot but don't forget to review. No FLAMES!

This was written since Destiny started and I didn't updated it... Oh well... I hope you enjoyed it.

Watch out for my next AsuCaga fic which is Love Fulfilled that will be updated after completing High School Life.


End file.
